Guitar Lesson
by Marymel
Summary: In this "Jackson" story, Doc Robbins gives Jackson a guitar lesson.


**Jackson is my original character. I don't own CSI, or "You Are My Sunshine."**

**I thought since Doc Robbins plays guitar (his band was in the episode, "Lying Down With Dogs") it might be cool for him to give Jackson a lesson. **

**Oh, and I thought it would be great to use the song, "You Are My Sunshine," since it's what my mom sings to my nephew. **

**Please review!**

While his father Greg and adopted mother Morgan were at the lab finishing up paperwork on their latest case, Jackson Sanders was spending an afternoon with two of his favorite people; Al Robbins and his wife Judy. He'd played with their cat, enjoyed a breakfast of banana pancakes, and Jackson even helped Judy dig in her garden.

Jackson came back into the living room and saw Al looking at his guitar. "Wow," the little boy whispered.

Al smiled at the inquisitive little boy. "Did you know I play guitar, Jackson?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nope." He tentatively walked into the room as Al was tuning the guitar. "Dat's a real guitar."

"Yep," Al said. "I've played for several years now."

"A long time?" Jackson asked as he looked over the guitar.

Al smiled. "Yep." He strummed a chord and Jackson took a step back.

"Wow!" Jackson smiled with wide eyes.

Al couldn't help but softly laugh at the sweet child. "Yeah, I learned how to play when I was a little bigger than you."

"Do you play dat all the time?" Jackson asked.

"No, not all the time." Al strummed a few notes. "But I do like to play when I can."

As he strummed the guitar, Jackson watched in fascination. He smiled as he watched Al play a song on the instrument.

"Can you play _You Are My Sunshine?" _Jackson asked. "Dat's what my Nana sings to me when she calls me on the phone."

Al smiled and began to play the familiar tune. Jackson smiled as he heard the music.

_"You make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you," _Jackson sang. Even though he was slightly off-key, Al thought it was some of the sweetest music he ever heard.

When the song was over, Al smiled at the beaming Jackson. He set the guitar down and looked at Jackson. "Can you come up here for a minute?"

Jackson clambered up on the chair next to Al. "There we go," the medical examiner whispered as Jackson got comfortable. Al then picked up his guitar.

"Whoa," Jackson said softly as he looked over the instrument. He was in awe.

"Give me your hand," Al said. He put Jackson's hand on the frets of the guitar. Jackson watched with curiosity, wondering what his parent's friend was up to.

Al reached his arm over so he could strum the chord. Jackson smiled widely when he heard the C-chord play.

"Wow!" Jackson said, smiling at Al and the guitar.

Al smiled widely at the happy boy. "You just played your first chord."

Jackson looked at Al, confused. "A what?"

"A chord. That's a group of notes that are played together."

"Okay," Jackson said with a nod. "An' da chords make music."

"Right," Al said with a wide smile. He moved Jackson's fingers to play another chord.

The little boy smiled as he heard the music Al was helping him play. "We're playing music!"

"Yes, we are," Al said with a soft laugh.

Greg smiled softly as he stood in the doorway watching his friend and his son playing the guitar. "Am I being treated to a concert?" He asked as a few more notes were played.

Jackson looked up and smiled. "Daddy, we're playing guitar!"

"I hear that," he said. Looking at Al, Greg said, "You're getting him started early."

Al raised his eyebrows and smiled. "He loves music. He's a natural."

"Daddy, we played nana's song!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Greg smiled, looking at his son almost hidden behind the instrument on Al's lap. "Did you sing it for Doc, too?"

"Yeah!" Jackson replied. "An' he says I natural."

Both the men shook their heads and smiled. "Yeah, you're a natural," Greg said.

"Daddy, can we get a guitar?" Jackson asked as he plucked the strings.

"Maybe a small one," Greg said. "If you want, you'll get started on that. Then we'll see about the real thing."

"And next time you come for a visit, you can play this again. But only if I help you with it, okay?" Al asked him.

"Okay," Jackson agreed. "I like da guitar."

Greg and Al smiled at the sweet little boy as he looked over the musical instrument and plucked the strings. Greg knew Jackson loved to make up little songs, so he was glad the little boy showed interest in music.

Jackson placed his fingers on another chord and Al strummed the guitar. "Daddy, dat was a chord," Jackson said as he smiled at his father.

"Yeah," Greg said, smiling at his son. "Good job, Jacks."

"Yeah," Al agreed. "Very good."

Jackson smiled. "I make music!"

"Yeah," Greg and Al said together. Greg added, "You make beautiful music, Jacks."

The little boy just smiled. "I a natural."

**The End.**


End file.
